UNBREAKABLE
by nisaegyo
Summary: CHAP2! Kyuhyun sepertinya harus berusaha lebih keras untuk mendapat hati Sungmin yang sangat susah untuk dipecahkan. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CHO KYUHYUN!" . "Kau benar-benar namja BRENGSEK CHO!". KyuMin FF. gagal!romance. YAOI!. Typo(s). kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Please Don't Be Silent Readers & RnR. aku cinta kalian...
1. Chapter 1

JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "UNBREAKABLE"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

.

Lee SungMin berjalan dengan tenang menuju _locker room_ untuk berganti seragam, hari ini cukup melelahkan, karena ia baru saja mengisi klub TaeKwonDo di SMUnya dan merekrut anggota baru, ia sendiri menjabat sebagai wakil ketua di klub tersebut, kemampuannya memang sudah tak diragukan lagi, bahkan mungkin ia bisa mengalahkan 5 orang sekaligus dalam waktu singkat. Namun wajahnya yang manis dan cenderung imut karena pipinya yang bulat tembam membuatnya kadang diremehkan. Dan Sungmin sangat tidak suka itu.

Sungmin membuka lokernya dan mengambil seragam sekolahnya kemudian ia berjalan ke kamar ganti pada ruangan tersebut..

Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan seragam sekolah seadanya dengan tangan mencangking seragam taekwondonya kemudian ia membuka loker untuk menaruh seragam tesebut, namun niatnya ia tunda saat melihat setangkai mawar merah dan sebatang coklat didalam lokernya.

Ia membaca _memo_ yang menempel pada coklat tersebut dan tertawa remeh saat ia mengetahui nama si pengirim. Ini sudah sering ia dapatkan, dan sudah berulang kali juga ia sudah membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Namun entah mengapa si pengirim tidak jera juga. Benar-benar manusia tak tau diri.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah dengan sepedanya, ia memang lebih memilih memakai sepedanya dibanding menggunakan bus yang harus mengeluarkan uang. Sungmin mempunyai satu orang adik yang bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengannya. Ayahnya yang hanya seorang pegawai di perusahaan swasta membuatnya harus pintar-pintar berhemat, sedangkan ibunya membuka kedai Ramyun di depan rumah.

"Sandeulie~ _palli_! Kau mau kita telat eoh" teriak Sungmin dari luar rumah.

"_Ne Hyung_" seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan Sungmin keluar dari rumah dengan berlari kecil. Usia yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun membuat mereka terlihat semakin mirip sehingga mereka kerap dianggap sebagai kembar karena tinggi badan yang sama.

Sandeul bersiap membonceng Sungmin dengan berdiri pada pijakan dikanan-kiri sepeda. Berbeda dengan Sungmin, sebenarnya ini adalah kali pertama sandeul membonceng sungmin karena biasanya ia memilih naik bus.

Namun suara klakson membuat Sungmin yang hampir mengayuhkan sepedanya beralih menghadap kebelakang. Terlihat _motor sport_ berwarna merah terparkir disana, helm yang menutupi ke seluruh wajahnya membuat Sungmin tak mengenali si pengendara. Namun ia mengernyit saat Sandeul tiba-tiba turun dan menyapa si pengendara tersebut. Mereka berbincang sesaat hingga akhirnya si pengendara membuka bagian depan helmnya, dan barulah Sungmin sadar. Ia sering melihat namja ini di SMUnya. Dia adalah anak tingkat 1 yang cukup populer, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau dia adalah teman Sandeul—adiknya.

Namja itu turun dari motornya dan menghadap Sungmin ditemani Sandeul yang berdiri disamping namja tersebut. Sungmin melirik wajah Sandeul yang bersemu, sesekali ia bahkan menunduk malu. Ck.

setelah membuka helmnya ,namja itu membungkuk pada Sungmin. "_Annyeong Hyung_~ Baro imnida" ia memperkenalkan diri.

"_Ne, annyeong_~" balas sungmin singkat.

Baro tersenyum ramah pada Sungmin. "Hari ini, bolehkah saya mengajak Sandeul untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah?" tanya Baro. Sungmin tersenyum mendengarnya, sekali lagi melirik pada sandeul yang kini wajahnya semakin bersemu. Ck, jatuh cinta kah?

"Baro-_sshi_, jaga adik kecilku baik-baik, _arra_?" setelah berpikir, akhirnya sungmin mengijinkan mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat adik kesayangannya melambai padanya dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Ia mulai mengayuhkan sepedanya. Untuk mencapai sekolahnya ia harus menempuh banyak kompleks perumahan, kira-kira sekitar setengah jam ia baru akan sampai disana. Tapi seperti sudah terbiasa ia tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh lelah karena jarak yang harus ia tempuh.

.

Din Din

Sungmin mengayuhkan sepedanya agak menepi mendengar klakson tersebut, namun bukannya berhenti , klakson tersebut malah terus berbunyi.

"Ck, bukankah aku sudah minggir. Kenapa ia masih memencet klakson eoh. Dasar orang kaya menyebalkan" gerutu Sungmin.

"Hoy_, Jagiya~_"

Eh?

"Sungminie~ _Jagiya~_"

"_Shit!_ Orang ini benar-benar tidak tau malu!" Sungmin menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya karena mobil mewah yang tadi mengklaksonnya berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Ia mengumpat sesaat si pengemudi turun dan menghampirinya.

"Mau apa kau!" kata Sungmin tajam.

"Kau bilang mau apa? Tentu saja menghampiri kekasihku yang manis ini" _namja_ dengan seragam yang sama dengan Sungmin dengan tak berdosanya mencolek dagu Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangnya tajam, malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Baginya berbicara dengan orang ini sama halnya dengan membuang waktu. Sungmin akan mengayuh sepedanya, namun segera ditahan oleh si namja tinggi.

"Seperti inikah caramu menyapa kekasih mu ini? Benar-benar buruk Lee Sungmin"

"Aku bukan kekasihmu, dan panggil aku _Sunbae_!" Sungmin segera pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Ck, benar-benar pagi yang buruk" ucap Sungmin saat baru saja memarkirkan sepedanya. Ia buru-buru mengambil botol air dari dalam tas dan segera menenggaknya.

"Kau tidak akan sehaus itu, jika kau menerima ajakanku untuk berangkat bersama Sungminie~"

Sungmin tersedak minumannya sendiri saat merasakan pelukan hangat dari belakang tubuhnya, belum lagi suara berat yang menyapa gendang telinganya.  
Buru-buru ia menutup botol airnya dan mencengkeram tangan yang seenaknya melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Cho Kyuhyun! Sebelum aku benar-benar marah dan menendangmu!" kata Sungmin geram. kenapa Cho Kyuhyun suka sekali mengganggunya eoh? Bahkan ini masih pagi tapi hari ini ia sudah dua kali menerima gangguan dari orang yang sama.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memberikan _morning kiss_ untuk ku" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Berani sekali kau bicara seperti itu. benar-benar tidak sopan!"

"Hanya satu ciuman, dan kau akan ku lepaskan, kkk~" Kyuhyun menengelamkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin, mengendus bau khas Sungmin yang selama ini membuatnya gila. Entah apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta terhadap namja pecinta _martial art_ ini, yang jelas saat ia melihatnya setahun lalu ia sudah jatuh hati pada Lee Sungmin. Katakan Kyuhyun itu gila, ia kaya, populer, pintar, dengan ke-tiga fakta tersebut ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan wanita atau _namja_ manis manapun, tapi Sungmin berbeda. Sudah setahun berlalu ia belum juga bisa menaklukan hati Sungmin. Ia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuk Sungmin. Memberinya bunga, coklat, kalung dan barang-barang kecil lain namun barang pemberiannya hanya akan berakhir di tempat sampah. Ia bahkan pernah memberi cincin dari batu yang sangat langka didunia ini dengan ukiran nama di dalamnya namun cincin itu bernasib sama yaitu berakhir di tong sampah.

Sedangkan menurut Sungmin, Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang _playboy_ tengik dimatanya. Kyuhyun selalu meminta Sungmin untuk menjadi kekasihnya, tapi di beberapa kesempatan, Sungmin malah melihat Kyuhyun tengah menggoda orang lain secara terang-terangan.

Cup~

BUGH!

Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyikut perut Kyuhyun saat merasa kecupan kecil menyapa lehernya.

"BRENGSEK!" Sungmin pergi setelah mengumpat Kyuhyun.

"Ssshhh ~" desisan itu datang dari bibir Kyuhyun, demi pencipta starcraft! Perutnya seperti baru saja menerima hantaman besi yang sangat kuat. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri kemuadian menyeringai. "Lee SungMin"

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

"Och!"

"Kau kenapa Kyuhyun-ah?" Kyuhyun lebih memilih menyamankan sikap duduknya terlebih dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Donghae.

"Yang aku tau cinta butuh pengorbanan Hae" ck, berlebihan. Pikir Donghae mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Tuan muda Cho ini belum jera juga ternyata.

"Heh, kau tau Kyuhyun? Kau tidak akan seperti ini jika kau berhenti mengejar _namja _pendek berpipi tembam itu"

"Ck, lihat tubuhmu sendiri. Kau bahkan tidak lebih tinggi darinya" Kyuhyun memandang Donghae remeh._'Shit!_' umpat Donghae membatin.

"Terserahmu lah"

"Kkk~"

.

.

.

"_Hyung~_ hari ini aku akan ke perpustakaan kota dengan Baro, bolehkah?" tanya Sandeul saat dia mendatangi kelas Sungmin di jam istirahat untuk memberikan bekal makan siangnya.

"benarkah hanya ke perpustakaan?" Sungmin menyelidik curiga.

"Eungg… sebenarnya Baro mengajakku berkencan" Sandeul menunduk memilin jari-jari tangannya karena gugup "Tapi… kalau _Hyung_ tidak mengijinkan, aku bisa menolak ajakan Baro" sambung Sandeul cepat menatap ragu pada Sungmin.

"_Aigoo~_" adiknya bahkan baru menjalani masa SMA sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu, tapi dia sudah akan berkencan. Ck, remaja jaman sekarang.  
Sungmin menghela napas dan menatap adiknya."Baiklah. _Hyung_ ijinkan. Tapi…" Sandeul menatap serius pada Sungmin "kau jangan pulang terlalu malam, dan jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Janji?" Sandeul mengangguk-angguk senang mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Janji!"

Cup~

"Aku sayang Hyung~"

Sungmin mengelus pipi Sandeul sayang "_Nado~_" ucapnya. "_Jja_! Kita makan siang bersama" ajak Sungmin.

"Mm, sebenarnya Baro juga mengajak ku makan bersama di _cafeteria_" kata sandeul pelan.

Sungmin tersenyum menggoda pada Sandeul "Ya sudah, pergilah"

.

.

.

Sungmin memakan bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang, ia baru menyadari tadi pagi belum mengambil bekalnya pada Sandeul yang berangkat dengan Baro, alhasil sandeul membawakannya ke kelas Sungmin.

Dan moment kecil antara dirinya dengan Sandeul sama sekali tidak mengundang penasaran teman sekelasnya, selain karena dSungmin yang bukan murid populer mereka juga tidak mau berurusan dengan Cho Kyuhyun.

Ck, tepat 2minggu lalu Kyuhyun mendatangi kelas Sungmin untuk mengajak Sungmin makan siang yang tentu saja ditolak Sungmin mentah-mentah, dan sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan kelas Sungmin ia sempat mengancam pada _classmate_ Sungmin untuk tidak mengganggunya—dalam artian mendekatinya—atau mereka akan berurusan dengannya. Malang bagi Sungmin, teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mendekatinya padahal ini adalah tahun terakhirnya di sekolah ini.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Cho Kyuhyun, _namja_ tinggi dengan paras begitu tampan itu dengan percaya diri melangkah melewati koridor kelas, kedua tangannya ia selipkan pada saku celana seragamnya. Tak lupa ia sedikit bermain dengan para yeoja maupun namja yang mengaku sebagai fansnya dengan bermain mata atau hanya memberikan seringai andalannya yang mengakibatkan mereka sesak nafas mendadak.

.

.

Ia tersenyum lebar mendapati kelas tujuannya telah terlihat, berjalan mendekat dengan pasti. Namun ia terpaksa berhenti di ambang pintu saat mendapati namja manisnya tengah mengobrol dengan seseorang.

"Cari gara-gara eoh?" gumamnya. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada pemandangan didalam kelas tersebut. Beberapa kali hatinya mengumpat dengan tangan mengepal erat.

"What!" ia menggeletukan bibirnya dengan mata memicing tajam. "Bocah sialan!" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauhi kelas, saat ini _mood_nya benar-benar rusak.

.

.

.

Sandeul berlari kecil dengan bibir yang sesekali menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya. Di persimpangan koridor ia berhenti dan melirik ke segala arah, ia mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba merinding. Sandeul merasa ia tengah diawasi dan saat ia kembali menghadap depan…

"BOO!"

"Huwaaah!"

"Hahahahaha, wajahmu sangat lucu saat kau kaget Sandeulie~"

"Hah, Ya! kau mengagetkanku" sandeul cemberut dan menepuk kecil dadanya.

"hehehe, Mianhae" Baro mengusak rambut halus sandeul. "kau sedang mencari apa eoh?" tanyanya.

Sandeul menatap Baro lama, "Tidak ada" ia menggeleng dan tersenyum. kemudian mereka melanjutkan jalan bersama.

.

.

.

"Siswa tingkat 1 eoh?" namja tinggi itu menyeringai.

"Kena kau!"

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

.

-tbc-

.

a/n : terimakasih banget buat JOYerdeul dan Chingudeul yang udah baca dan kasih review di ff saya sebelumnya, aku cinta kalian.  
sekali lagi please don't be silent readers… saya tunggu review dari teman-teman sekalian… so Keep or Delete Chingudeul…

.

.

Review Juseyo~

V

v


	2. Chapter 2

JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "UNBREAKABLE"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya siapa namja yang paling bodoh, maka dengan senang hati ia akan menjawab "CHO KYUHYUN"

"Arggghhh!"

Praakkk

Lelaki tinggi dengan penampilan cukup mengenaskan itu menatap cermin besar yang sudah ia pecahkan dengan tinjunya. Blazer birunya ia biarkan tergeletak dilantai, dasinya yang sudah sangat berantakan dengan 2 kancing teratas kemejanya yang telah terkoyak.

Ia menatap nyalang pada cermin pecah yang menunjukan wajah yang menurutnya orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Ia menatap namja dengan bibir robek yang dialiri darah yang mulai mengering dihadapannya, "Kau bodoh!" umpatnya.

.

.

.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Kyuhyun menyeringai saat melihat _namja_ yang sudah ia tunggu telah memasuki cafeteria sekolah. Rasanya ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk memberi pelajaran pada bocah yang telah dengan lancang mencium _namja_ incarannya. Sehari menunggu, rupanya malah makin membuatnya ingin sekali memberi pelajaran pada _namja_ ini.

"Ck,"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya saat melihat bocah yang menurutnya lancang itu berjalan semakin dekat dengan tempatnya ia duduk tadi. ia membawa mangkuk Ramyun milik Donghae yang masih penuh dan berjalan dengan pasti ke arah si bocah lancang, tanpa menghiraukan teriakan protes Donghae dibelakangnya.

Semakin dekat, dekat…

.

Bruk!

.

Prangg!

.

"Aaassssh"

.

Suasana cafeteria yang begitu ramai, mendadak hening saat suara mangkuk yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar ditambah lagi suara desisan seseorang. Jika saja pelaku pembuat hening itu bukanlah Cho KyuHyun tentu saja mereka tidak akan setertarik ini pada 'kecelakaan' yang terjadi di tengah _cafeteria_.

"Aaaasssshh" namja yang terjatuh di lantai cafeteria mengibaskan tangannya yang sedikit merasa terbakar karena terkena kuah ramyun. seragamnya pun tak luput dari kuah ramyun yang masih panas tersebut.

Ia mendongak guna melihat si penabrak. Dan mengernyit saat melihat tersangka si penabrak malah menyeringai dengan mengerikan padanya. Bukannya meminta maaf.

"Panas?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan polos ia mengangguk.

"Kau tau, itu tidak sepanas seperti yang ku rasakan" lanjut kyuhyun dengan nada cukup mengerikan.

"Euh?" Ia menatap penasaran pada Kyuhyun. 'maksudnya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Dan lagi-lagi ia dibuat heran karena kini wajah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat pada wajahnya dan berdecak keras.

"Ikut aku!" dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menarik keras tangannya yang sudah terlihat memerah karena terkena kuah panas tadi. Sementara itu Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan ringisan atau desisan kesakitan dari namja yang ia seret sekarang.

Suasana yang sesaat hening kini berubah ramai saat Kyuhyun pergi keluar cafeteria dengan menyeret seseorang, semua murid yang berada disana mengikuti kemana arah perginya Kyuhyun dengan saling berbisik, bagi mereka ini akan sangat mengasyikan untuk dilihat.

.

Sementara itu disudut _cafeteria_ terlihat seorang namja dengan kupluk hitam dikepalanya yang sedari tadi memainkan game pada ponselnya kini melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik melihat keributan atau mungkin pembullyan murid yang mungkin akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi. Kemudian ia melirik lagi pada pintu masuk cafeteria. Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran saat seseorang yang di tunggunya tak kunjung datang.

"Ck, kemana dia eoh?" setelah bosan menunggu akhirnya ia melangkah keluar _cafeteria_ dan berjalan menuju koridor kelas tiga.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Di kelas, Sungmin tengah menikmati bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Walaupun tadi ia sempat mendengar keributan di luar kelas tapi ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengetahui keributan apa yang terjadi berbeda sekali dengan sebagian teman sekelasnya yang malah mengikuti keributan tersebut. "Tidak berguna" bisiknya.

Kemudian ia kembali menikmati makanannya. Tapi Sungmin sedikit terusik saat seseorang berdiri tepat di samping mejanya. Dia kira teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau menjadi temannya, tapi kenapa orang ini berhenti disampingnya eoh, pikir Sungmin.

"_Annyeong Hyung_~" sapa orang tersebut.

"eo" mendengar suara berat yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi membuatnya segera menelan makanannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Baro?" tanyanya.

"_Hyung_" Baro menundukan kepalanya sopan..

Sungmin menatap Baro heran, "ada apa?"

"Apa _Hyung_ melihat Sandeul?" tanya baro.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah Sandeul bersamamu? Sandeul bilang hari ini dia akan makan siang bersamamu." Bukannya menjawab, Sungmin malah bertanya pada Baro.

"Tapi Sandeul tidak ada di _cafeteria_. Aku pikir Sandeul berasamamu _Hyung_, makanya aku kesini" Baro menjawab pelan.

Mendengar jawaban Baro membuat Sungmin sedikit khawatir, ia segera mengambil ponselnya dan memencet nomor yang sudah ia hapal betul. Lalu ia menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Mengulang

beberapa kali panggilan saat Sandeul tidak menjawab telefonnya dan malah tersambung ke mailbox.

"Aissh! Kenapa Sandeulie~ kenapa tidak tersambung eoh"

Pikirannya mengingat keributan yang terjadi tadi, entah kenapa Sungmin merasa adiknya terlibat dalam kejadian tersebut dan membuatnya semakin khawatir sekaligus panik.

Sungmin kemudian berlari keluar ruangan dengan diikuti oleh Baro yang juga berlari.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Lapangan basket yang sepertinya sudah tak terpakai lagi seketika ramai di datangi para siswa, lapangan ini memang tidak terlalu terawat karena tidak lagi digunakan, belum lagi tempatnya yang sedikit tersembunyi karena berada dibelakang gedung lama sekolah tersebut.

Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menyeringai padanya, ia benar-benar heran saat tadi ia dipaksa berdiri dan ditarik kesini oleh Sunbae yang tidak ia kenal. Ia baru 3 minggu bersekolah disini dan ia bersumpah tidak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuatnya ada di posisi seperti ini. Pikirnya. Sesekali ia meringis karena Kyuhyun masih mencengkram lengannya yang tadi tersiram kuah panas.

Sandeul menatap sekelilingnya, dapat ia lihat semua murid yang berada disini menatap padanya. Sebagian menatapnya remeh, sebagian lagi menatapnya iba, dan sebagian lagi menatapnya dengan saling berbisik.

"Ahsss" Sandeul meringis saat Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengannya yang serasa terbakar.

"buka sendiri, atau ku buka paksa" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah yang terdengar tajam. Sandeul menatap Kyuhyun penuh tanya.

"Mm-maksud _Sunbae_?" pelan Sandeul bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya malah berdecak keras dan mendekati Sandeul. Ia kemudian meraih kerah kemeja Sandeul dan menarik ikatan dasi sandeul dengan paksa sehingga membuat Sandeul merasa tercekik saat Kyuhyun melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _Sunbae_?" tanya Sandeul sedikit takut.

"Apa yang ku lakukan hm?!" Kyuhyun membuang dasi sandeul sembarang "Apa yang KAU LAKUKAN eoh!" Kyuhyun membentak Sandeul. Membuat semua siswa yang berada disana semakin berbisik satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun menarik kerah kemeja Sandeul dan mulai mencopoti satu persatu kancingnya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Sandeul mencoba mencegah tangan Kyuhyun dengan mencengkram tangan Kyuhyun. Matanya memerah menahan tangis, ia mulai ketakutan saat tak melihat satu orangpun maju untuk menolongnya.

'Sungmin _Hyung_~'

'_Hyung_~'

'tolong aku~'

Tch, mudah saja bagi Kyuhyun untuk melepas cengkraman lemah dari tangan Sandeul. Karena merasa terlalu lama, akhirnya ia menarik paksa kemeja Sandeul yang membuat semua kancingnya terlepas.

"_Sunbae_, aku salah apa?" lirih sandeul saat menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang hendak mencopot kemejanya, matanya kini telah terlapisi air bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja saat ia mengedip. Bagaimanapun ia tidak mau ditelanjangi didepan semua orang saat ini tanpa tau kesalahannya.

"Kesalahanmu?" Desis Kyuhyun,"Kau ingin tau kesalahanmu?" Kyuhyun menghempas tangan Sandeul yang menahannya. "Kau!" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sandeul. "Jauhi SungminKU atau kau akan menerima 'pelajaran' yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari pada ini!" kata Kyuhyun sembari menarik kemeja Sandeul dan membuat Sandeul setengah telanjang.

Sementara itu Sandeul melebarkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, ia jatuh berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun. Jadi karena itu 'Sungmin _Hyung_~'

"Berikan minuman kalian" Kyuhyun meminta dengan paksa botol minuman dari seorang siswa yang tak jauh darinya.

Sandeul baru saja akan mendongak dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun, tapi guyuran air membuatnya menunduk dan bungkam. Kyuhyun terkekeh setan saat melakukannya.

"berani kau mendekati Sungmin maka seperti inilah resiko yang kau dapat, keh"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CHO KYUHYUN!"

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Sungmin berlari dikoridor yang menuju gedung lama disekolahnya dengan tergesa, begitu juga dengan Baro yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali Sungmin mengecek ponselnya dan menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu pada telinganya. Namun sia-sia, panggilannya tak terjawab satupun.

'Sandeulie'

Sungmin terus merapalkan nama sandeul disetiap larinya, dadanya semakin berdenyut panic saat melihat kerumunan siswa yang mengitari lapangan basket yang sudah tak terpakai lagi. Dia mencoba menerobos masuk diantara tubuh-tubuh siswa lain tanpa mengucapkan maaf pada siswa yang memekik marah saat tubuhnya ia geser paksa.

'Kyuhyun?'

Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu terkejut saat mengetahui Kyuhyun adalah dalang dibalik kejadian ini, namun korbannya kali inilah yang membuatnya penasaran. Dan benar saja firasatnya. Disana ia melihat seseorang yang tengah berlutut menghadap Kyuhyun, ia kenal betul punggung itu, ia kenal betul rambut itu, ia kenal betul bentuk tubuh itu. Sandeulnya? Adik kecilnya?

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! CHO KYUHYUN!" Sungmin berteriak keras, berlari mendekat dari kerumunan siswa menuju objek dari kerumunan ini. Ia mengepalkan tangannya marah saat melihat keadaan Sandeul yang cukup mengenaskan. Tak memperdulikan bisikan siswa yang semakin menjadi di sekelilingnya.

'Sungmin _Hyung_~' _namja_ yang sedari menunduk kini menoleh ke belakang menghadap Sungmin, dengan wajah dan rambutnya yang kini basah dan lengket karena siraman air minum.

Sungmin menggertakan giginya. Kali ini ia benar-benar marah pada namja tinggi ini. "Kau!"

"_Wae_?" jawab Kyuhyun enteng, seolah ia telah terbiasa melakukan ini. Tapi kelakuan Kyuhyun yang mem_bully_ orang-orang yang mendekati Sungmin memang sudah terjadi berulang kali, dan baru kali ini Sungmin terlihat sangat marah, biasanya Sungmin tidak akan perduli dengan apapun yang di lakukannya.

"kenapa? kau tanya kenapa?!" Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram kerah blazer Kyuhyun, "Apa kau akan diam saja saat kau melihat adikmu tengah di-_bully_ dan di permalukan CHO!" Kyuhun terkejut mendengar ucapan menusuk Sungmin. Kali ini Kyuhyun memang cukup keterlaluan, biasanya ia hanya akan mengancam dan memukul. Tapi…

"Adik?"

"Kau benar-benar namja BRENGSEK CHO!"

'bugh!' satu pukulan Sungmin layangkan pada pipi kiri Kyuhyun,

'Bugh!' dua pukulan,

'Bugh!'

'Bugh!' hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun tumbang pun ia tetap memukul bagian wajah Kyuhyun, yang membuat bibir Kyuhyun berdarah karena sedikit robek.

"_Hyung_~" Sungmin menghentikan pukulannya saat mendengar panggilan dari adiknya yang seolah menghentikannya. Sungmin menoleh pada Sandeul dengan nafas yang memburu. Ia menjauh dari tubuh Kyuhyun dan memeluk adiknya erat.

"_Gwenchana?"_ bisiknya yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Sandeul.

Sungmin melepas blazer yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada tubuh atas Sandeul yang telanjang, kemudian dia menuntun Sandeul yang menunduk dengan hati-hati sekali karena dia sempat mendengar ringisan tertahan yang keluar dari bibir Sandeul. Yang lagi-lagi diikuti oleh Baro yang kini membawa kemeja dan dasi Sandeul.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengingat semua, tatapan Sungmin begitu tajam dan penuh benci, walaupun faktanya ia memang selalu mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Sungmin namun kali ini berbeda. Sungmin benar-benar marah padanya.

Kenapa ia tidak tau kalau Sandeul itu adik laki-laki Sungmin. Ia memang tau bahwa Sungmin mempunyai adik laki-laki tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau orang yang tadi ia _bully_ tadi adalah adik Sungmin. Ck. "Benar-benar _Stupid_ CHO!"

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang kesehatan terlihat Sandeul yang terduduk di kursi dengan kepala tertunduk dengan handuk kecil yang terlampir di rambutnya, saat ini Sungmin tengah mengoleskan salep pada tangan Sandeul yang memerah. Dengan hati-hati sesekali Sungmin meniupnya.

Clek~

Terlihat baro memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tangan yang mencangking blazer dan tas Sandeul. Kemudian ia letakan pada ranjang di samping kiri Sungmin duduk, ia memandang iba pada Sandeul. Kini Baro melihat Sungmin yang membalut lengan Sandeul dengan kain kasa.

Sungmin mengambil blazer Sandeul dan memakaikannya pada tubuh atas Sandeul yang telanjang, sedangkan dasi dan kemeja Sandeul sudah ia masukan pada kantung kertas tadi.

"_Jja_! Setelah ini kita pulang" Sungmin menepuk kepala Sandeul "Kau sudah membuat ijin pada guru piket kan, Baro?"

"_Ne Hyung_, aku juga sekalian membuat ijin untuk mu" jawab Baro.

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sungmin lagi.

"Aku tetap disini, tadi saat aku meminta surat ijin untukku, tapi guru piket melarangnya karena sudah ada kau yang mengantar Sandeul, jadi aku terpaksa tetap disini" Baro menghampiri Sandeul dan mengelus bahu namja yang sedari tadi terdiam itu.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya heran saat melihat _taxi _yang telah terparkir di jalan depan sekolahnya, belum lagi saat sang supir bilang, kalau dia adalah suruhan dari pihak sekolah untuk mengantar mereka berdua. Walaupun sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya Sungmin mau memasuki _taxi_ tersebut. Sebenarnya ia berencana akan menggunakan bus umum, tidak mungkin kan kalau ia pulang membonceng Sandeul menggunakan sepedanya saat kondisi Sandeul seperti ini. Pikirnya, tidak mungkin ada yang mau mengambil sepeda bututnya walaupun jika ia biarkan sepeda itu ditempat terbuka sekalipun.

Sementara itu, di sudut lain sekolah itu yang cukup tersembunyi terlihat seorang lelaki tinggi dengan penampilan cukup berantakan memandang hal tersebut dengan tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya kali ini ia sedikit berguna untuk orang itu… yah sedikit.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Sungmin dan Sandeul kini telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Mereka berjalan pelan dengan tangan Sungmin yang melingkar di bahu Sandeul. Saat hampir mencapai pintu, mereka di kejutkan dengan dua orang tamu yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka berpenampilan semi formal, Sungmin bertatapan sekilas dengan salah satu pria tersebut dan memberikan senyum sekilas. Sebelum akhirnya sang ibu menginterupsi mereka.

Sang ibu bertanya kenapa mereka pulang sebelum jam pulang sekolah seperti biasanya, dan Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan sang ibu dengan jujur. Ibu Sungmin menatap khawatir pada putra bungsunya, tapi Sandeul menjawab ia baik-baik saja, yang membuat sang ibu sedikit bernafas lega.

"Mereka siapa_, Eomma_?" tanya Sungmin saat mereka sudah berada didalam rumah.

"Hanya teman _Appa_" jawab Sang ibu dengan tersenyum kecil yang membuat _dimple_nya terlihat manis.

.

.

-tbc-

a/n : saya tau ini tbc-nya aneh sekali, untuk sementara ini, hanya ini yang baru bisa saya buat. Disini belum terlalu muncul kyumin momentnya… tapi mungkin di chap depan baru ada… semoga tidak mengecewakan teman-teman sekalian. Aku juga mau ngucapin terimakasih buat teman2 yang udah bersedia ngasih review di chap1, terimakasih chingudeul, aku cinta kalian~

danactebh, Yc K.S.H, lee minji elf, sissy, Zen Liu, buttcouple, deviyanti137, Zahra Amelia, ammyikmubmik, leefairy, winecouple, Cho Na Na, colywinejoy, Jirania, manize83, sitapumpkinelf, Joyer Cloudsomnia

RnR please….

Review Juseyo

V

v


End file.
